1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus using a light emitting diode (LED).
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of LED lighting devices have been conventionally proposed. For example, JP-A-2003-329978 discloses an LED lighting device provided with a plurality of LED chips and a reflector placed behind the LED chips. In this lighting device, the reflector has a plurality of reflecting faces formed to correspond to the plurality of LED chips.
In the above lighting device, one corresponding LED chip is placed in front of each reflecting face. For this reason, part of light reflected from the reflecting face is blocked by the LED chip, preventing improvement in the brightness of the lighting device.
JP-A-2013-55172 discloses an LED lighting device provided with a plurality of LED chips and a plurality of resin covers each covering the LED chips. The resin covers are formed by dropping a liquid resin material and hardening the material. This technique however causes variations in the shape, height, etc. of the resin covers, preventing improvement in the brightness of the lighting device.